Who's The Winner?
by TheOnceAnonymous14
Summary: "So maybe after we get off this place, maybe I can give you a call sometime?" Jackson doesn't follow through and goes for Taylor instead. Melissa goes through anger and loneliness. Will Jackson come to his senses?


"So maybe after we get off this place, maybe I can give you a call sometime?"

These are the words that keep taunting me. It was supposed to be me who he calls, not her. Taylor Hagen, the blonde bomb shell that all the guys fall for. I thought he would be different, never thought he would fall for her devilishness charm...

Cody Jackson, the mysterious and introverted man who fascinated me since the very first day our eyes met. My shyness and lack of ability to control my embarrassing rambles is what seemed to always shower when we spoke. I was always the one to defend him, I was always the one who gave him a chance. Not her.

Yet somehow Taylor Hagen wins. I was devastated when Jackson told me of how confused he was with whom he likes. It was like he forgot who was there for him when no one else was. Then when he told me on the plane ride back home that he wants to give it a shot with Taylor, I knew that all I had hoped for was shattered.

I stare blankly out the window during this thunderstorm alone. Although my parents were relieved over me home, it couldn't change their schedule to spend anything more than a week at home with me. It didn't bother me anymore, being alone was something I was used to. Hoping for things no longer seemed useful, when all that had been given is false hope.

I hear a ding from my phone, realizing it was a text from Nathan exclaiming his excitement to pick up Daley to see a movie. I smile the first genuine smile since being home. Nathan happy made my heart warm, he has been nothing but loyal to me and him happy makes me happy. I replied with nothing but words of encouragement. My first smile in a long time falters...

One New Message From: 'Jackson'

My head debates over and over as to whether or not I should read it. My fingers had a mind of its own and tapped on the message anxiously awaiting to read it.

**Hey Mel, I haven't seen or heard from you in a while... Then again it's probably my fault. I'm sorry for hurting you for so long. I'm sorry I'm writing a text, its just I'm not so good at expressing myself verbally with you. I've ended the thing I've had with Taylor.**

I stopped reading and felt my breath hitch and my mind was battling with my heart as to what I should feel. I decided to continue reading.

**She is someone who I thought I had a connection with. I bonded with her and realized there was more that met the eye with her. But I also realized that I care about her the way you care about Nathan.**

My eyes widened at that confession and continued to read this long message that didn't feel so long anymore.

**Anyways, what I wanna say is you have been my rock since my first day in Hartwell. And I'm so sorry that it took me so long to make my feelings for you, clear. I hope that I can hear from you soon, this lack of communication between is has been killing me. Jackson**

THAT'S IT? My mind screams. "What does this mean?" I decided to take matters into my own hands and with a surge of confidence called him.

I dialed his number and not even after a ring he picks up.

"Mel?" I hear the shock in his voice and smile

"Hi Jackson, I got your message"

"Oh, so, um I hope I made sense with -

"You know the only thing I really got out of it was that you and Taylor broke up" Great so much for playing it subtle.

"Um yeah, it wasn't ever really a relationship to be honest. It seemed more like two friends hanging out." He professes

I couldn't help but feel, that maybe things were gonna be alright with us. So I smile and ask him the one thing that was bothering me.

"Jackson, I know you said that you wanted to be more clear so you texted me. But I don't feel like your text was clear enough as to what you want us to be."

But I wished that was all I said because I continued talking.

"I mean if you want us to be friends, I can be okay with that, since you told me I was your rock and how I -

I paused after hearing Jackson laugh. It wasn't something I heard often and cherished it.

"Man, Mel even after two weeks of being back at home and us finally talking it still seems like things haven't changed."

I let his words absorb into my head, and felt anger and sadness sweep into me again.

"Jackson, you knew how much I liked you! I did everything I possibly could to give you opportunities and happiness but you took it and went on with HER" I yell in anger over how quickly I forgot what he did to me and continued.

"I cares about you, took care of you when you were sick, searched for you when you got lost, and defended you! Taylor never did any of that!" Letting it all out feels good.

There was a silence on Jackson's end made me a little nervous and all that could be heard was the rain. I don't know if I should be nervous or not.

"Mel would you mind opening your door?"

My heart skips a beat as I heard a knock on the door. I walk down the stairs the phone still on my ear and open the door. I see a sight, which made me want to faint. Jackson standing there wearing blue jeans, a fitted white t-shirt soaked through and a visible outline of his abs. I see him a form a small smile on his face as he hangs up on phone and puts it in his pocket. I still stand still, and he decides to take matter into his own hands and take my phone out of my hands and turns it off. Before I could blink he cups my face with his large hands dwarfing my cheeks and kisses me.

Our tongues battled for dominance, all the anger and need from my end was poured into the kiss. Without stopping our kiss I pull him inside, and kicked the door shut relieved my parents weren't home. I finally pull away aware that it was time to get some air.

We both stared at each other; I was trying to lower my heart rate when he said the words I longed to hear for so long.

"You're my best friend Mel, and I don't know what I would do without you. These past 14 days have been the longest we have gone without talking to each other. It drove me nuts but it made me realize something."

His blue eyes twinkled and showed so much depth I almost lost my voice. But I couldn't stand the pause and wanted answers.

"What is it Jackson?"

"Mel I'm not too good at this, but I need you in my life. I'm not the kind of guy that can give you the whole world –

There it was, his insecurity. It felt odd hearing him vulnerable. There were a handful of times where his insecurity showed. The most distinct one, which set our friendship, was when Eric played his tape. That tape changed everything between us. I put my hand on his cheek and he stopped talking.

"Jackson, you helping me and just being there is all I want. It's all I ever wanted, you coming here proves it to me." I say softly.

"But you also need to know, that you picking Taylor hurt a lot." I hated to bring it up, but I just couldn't let him off easy.

He looked down. "Mel! You don't get it! I don't get a lot of good things in life!"

A silence grows and I grow tired of the same story.

"Please Jackson, stop saying that. You've been given so much! Stop acting like you don't deserve this."

He looks at me, and my heart drops. Those deep blue eyes showed so much sadness."

He draws a small smile and spoke up.

"Mel, honestly… I don't know what it was that you saw in me. But I want to be that guy. The type you deserve."

I rub his hand gently. "Hey, I don't need you to change. I've liked you for who you are this whole time."

"So do you still like me?"

I blushed slightly. "Well, yeah."

He looked shocked.

"But I mean I'm still hurt you chose her first."

"I know Mel, I'm so sorry."

I bumped my shoulder to his gently. "I know."

"So, I know I've screwed up in the past. But I'm not gonna anymore. So, Mel will you be my girlfriend."

There was a silence. I was stunned.

Jackson nervously awaited he spoke up again.

"Listen, I know it will take a while to gain your trust but –

"Yes!" I finally say.

"Wait… yes what?"

"Yes I will be your girlfriend."

He kissed me again, but this one felt different. The kiss was softer and passionate my hands found its way to his hair and slowly I ran my fingers through. He pulls me on his lap and I pulled back from the kiss and smiled the first real smile for myself. I lay my head near his neck and was able to smell his cologne and sighed. I don't care that he was wet from the rain. The rain! Oh man where were my manners? I panic over the fact he has been wet this whole time.

"Jackson I'm sorry I completely forgot you are drenched! Here lemme go and get you one of my dad's old shirts, wait do you want a towel too? I can get you a -

He decided to wrap his lips on mine! The nerve, after all I am trying to make sure he doesn't get sick. Oh well I can get used to this.

Before I can get into the kiss he stops and smiles.

"Sorry babe, but you ramble a lot and now I've found a nice way to shut you up. I can't help but wanna kiss you over and over now."

I blush and smile keeping my big mouth sealed afraid of what could possibly come put next. But feeling him play with the ends of my hair I had a new surge of confidence and smirk.

"Well then maybe you should reinforce this 'nice way' whenever you feel is necessary." I reply with a wink.

Wow who would have thought so much could occur in one day.

He looks at me with a smirk and then looks me up and down and starts to laugh. I stare at him with confusion.

"What's wrong?" I finally ask.

His laughter subsides and looks at me with a teasing expression.

"Nice PJ's" He winks and continues to laugh harder.

I blush hotly, of all the days for Jackson to profess his feelings for me it had to be the day I wore my ducklings and frog matching PJ top and bottom. I hit him on the shoulder and he laughs harder. Although it was embarrassing hearing MY boyfriend laugh teasingly it didn't bother me. I smiled and cuddled closer. His laughter dies down and I can tell he is about to say something.

"Mel, even in duck and frog pajamas you are still beautiful. Your heart is so pure and amazing and I'm sorry I hurt you but I promise I won't ever try to be the cause of it." He says seriously.

I smile and peck his lips and stare deep in his blue orbs and feel no longer alone. We all make mistakes, sometimes you just gotta hope that forgiving will lead to better things.

* * *

**So I've been on an updating spree! Just posting random stuff. Hope you guys liked it! **


End file.
